Cargo
Cargo is a game mode in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. It was introduced to the game in Update XV. Rules Cargo is a team-based game mode with matches divided into 2 rounds, in which each team takes turns playing Offense and Defense. The object of Cargo is for the Offensive team to attempt to move a Cargo crate to its Destination along a fixed path before the time expires, while the Defensive team attempts to prevent the Cargo from being delivered. The Match is divided into 2 Rounds, with Red and Blue teams each taking a turn playing Offense and Defense. The Cargo crate will appear on the map 10 seconds after a Round begins, and is visible to all players via the mini-map. When a player moves into the vicinity of the Cargo, the crate will begin to move along a set route highlighted on the map; players in the vicinity of the Cargo also receive damage reduction. If a Offensive player is near the Cargo, the crate will begin to move toward its destination, however if an Defensive player enters the Cargo vicinity, the Cargo will become contested and will stop moving until one team or the other has retaken the Cargo. If the Defensive team is in the vicinity of the Cargo, the Cargo will begin to be pushed back in the direction of its Starting Position. However there are 2 Checkpoints along the Cargo route - if the Offensive team manages to push the Cargo past a Checkpoint, then the Defensive team will not be able to push the Cargo any further back than its most recent Checkpoint. The 1st Round ends if the Offensive team manages to deliver the cargo to to its destination or if time expires - however if the Cargo is still being pushed by one team or the other once time expires, the Round will enter Overtime until the Cargo either stops moving, or reaches its Destination or the nearest Checkpoint, at which point the Offensive team receives a distance Score of 0-100% based on how far along the route they moved the Cargo. When the 2nd Round begins, the Offensive and Defensive teams switch positions, and the Match continues. To win the Match, the team playing Offensive in the 2nd Round must deliver the Cargo further than the previous Offensive team did by the end of the Round. The Offensive team will also win the Match if they deliver the Cargo 1 Checkpoint further than the previous Offensive team did. (e.x. if in Round 1, the Offensive team only managed to move the Cargo to Checkpoint 1, then the team playing Offensive in Round 2 has to move the Cargo to Checkpoint 2 to win the Match; or if in Round 1 the Offensive team moved the Cargo to Checkpoint 2, then the team playing Offensive in Round 2 must fully deliver the Cargo to its Destination to win the Match). If at the end of both Rounds, both the Red and Blue Offensive teams managed to fully deliver the Cargo to its destination, then the team which accomplished it in the shortest amount of time wins the Match; if both teams delivered the Cargo to its destination in the same amount of time, the Match will end in a Draw. It is also possible for the Defensive team to Score in a Round - in the event that the Defensive team manages to prevents the Offensive team from moving the Cargo past Checkpoint 1, and keeps the Cargo pushed back to its Starting Position when the timer expires; then the Defensive team receives a percentage Score of instead of the Offensive team for that round based on the total distance that they pushed it. If a team (e.x. Red) scores as Defense in Round 1, then the only way for the other team (e.x. Blue) to win the match in Round 2 is to repeat the same feat as Defense and earn a higher distance Score. Trivia *In news updates from Gameloft prior to the release of Update XV, the game mode was originally referred to as "Payload" Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Game Modes